The Worst Week
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: Brian and Justin are finally settled down with a baby. But, Claire has to go out of state and sticks Brian with out of control sixteen year old nephew John who's crushing on Justin. Will Brian make it through the week without killing his nephew?
1. Chapter 1

Alarm clocks, Brian Kinney hated them. He especially hated the one going off next to his head. He opened his eyes and closed them immediately as the sun hit them with force. He reached over and smacked the clock, groaning, still tired from the escapades from last night. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a cry awoke him, coming from the next room. Looking over aimlessly as his blonde partner was still fast asleep, he sighed and sat up. Reaching for a bathrobe, he pulled it on and walked to the room where the crying came from.

This room was a child paradise. Stuffed animals, toys, fun painted walls with pink bunnies all over them. There was also a crib and in this crib lay the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. She had a small rounded face and bright blue eyes. Little tufts of blonde hair stuck out from the top of her head and she was indeed beautiful. He smiled and picked her up, holding her to him.

"Somebody wet their diaper, didn't they?" He spoke softly, cuddling the baby girl to himself, he went to the changing area to change her diaper before taking her downstairs to heat up a bottle.

Brian Kinney wasn't always a baby person. He had only planned to have one kid, one he didn't even have to raise and that kid was Gus. But, a year after Justin left, he had come back and said he wanted to be together, they didn't need any rings or a big ceremony, but to just be together. Then, a few months afterward, he had hinted he had wanted a child. Brian had been adamant, he had Justin, what more could be want? But, Justin still attempted to convince him, so he gave in.

Daphne was a saint. She had offered to carry the child and Brian insisted that Justin be the father. Without thinking twice, she had signed the parental right papers over to Brian and Justin, and nine months later, Kayley Jennifer Taylor-Kinney was born. Brian was a little hesitant at first, he didn't know what to do. But, it came easily much to his surprise and now he found himself actually happy to have the baby girl in his life. But, don't let the whole father thing fool you, he was still Brian Kinney. He occasionally went to Babylon and had the once in a while fling in the back room, but most of his life was Justin and Kayley now, he found he rather liked it that way.

After feeding her, he set her down in a high chair and began fixing breakfast for both him and Justin. They had work that day and Daphne agreed to look after Kayley during working hours.

"That smells great." A yawning blonde walked into the kitchen, in a pair of sweats, his hair all disheveled after last night."I like it that you're actually cooking." He then turned to Kayley.

"Good morning, sweetie," He said, kissing the baby on her forehead. He then walked over to his partner and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek.

Brian turned to wrap his arms around Justin and give him a passionate kiss before leaning to whisper in his ear.

"We are having repeats of last night, got it?" Justin chuckled and shoved him playfully.

"Sometimes, Mr. Kinney, I think you only want me for what's in my pants." He teased. Brian pretended to consider this before smirking.

"While that's definitely one of your best attributes, I wouldn't stick around someone purely for the size of their di-" Justin hushed him and jerked his head over to where Kayley was watching them curiously.

"Watch your language around the baby." He ordered.

"I doubt she knows what a dick even is." Justin just smiled and shook his head, placing a kiss on Brian's lips before sitting down at the kitchen table. Breakfast was done soon enough and they ate in a companionable silence.

When done, Justin had taken the baby upstairs to get dressed while Brian had gotten into the shower. After settling Kayley in the playpen, he joined his partner.

Brian was soaping himself when arms encircled him and took the soap, running down his back where kisses soon followed.

"Wake up horny, Sunshine?" He asked. Justin turned Brian to face him.

"As if you didn't?" He looked down to confirm his suspicions. Brian pushed him against the wall and kissed his neck, sucking gently on the tender skin. Justin let a moan and ran his hands up and down Brian's back. Reaching for the stash in the soap holder, Brian tore open the condom package and put it on. Turning Justin around, he positioned himself and entered him slowly and agonizingly. Justin's whimpers turned to loud moans as he thrust. He reached in front and grasped Justin's length and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

Justin came quickly enough and after a few more thrusts, so did Brian. Pulling Justin's head back to assault his mouth with his own, he pulled out and quickly disposed of the condom.

"Maybe we should actually get clean." Justin suggested, though his eyes suggested he was still in post-orgasmic bliss.

"We should."

They finished showering and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

After getting dressed, Justin made his way into Kayley's room to throw together a bag with diapers, bottles, formula and toys. When he was sure everything was set, he pulled the bag on one shoulder and hoisted his daughter on the opposite hip. Walking out, Brian ready to go and they left.

Justin looked up at the manor as they were leaving, glad that Brian hung onto it, they wouldn't have been able to raise a baby in the loft. Kayley was safely secured in the back seat and they were off.

Quickly pulling up to Daphne's, Justin dropped Kayley off and got back in the car. He looked over at Brian.

"What?" Brian asked tentatively. Justin reached over and pulled down the zipper on his pants.

"Just start driving." Justin replied, lowering his head.

Kinnetic was only a short drive away, but Justin was good at what he did and Brian had his second orgasm of the day. Checking the mirror to make sure nothing was on him, they got out of the car and made their way into the building where Cynthia greeted happily, going over the messages.

When Justin had come back from New York City, realizing his muse was in Pittsburgh, Brian once again offered him a job at the agency, this time he accepted. What he didn't expect however, was the job to be head of the whole art department. He was deterred, having no experience in advertising whatsoever. He caught on quickly enough and became quite respected rather than just the guy who got the job because he was screwing the boss.

After a quick kiss, Brian went to his office to get started on the day's events. What he did not count on, was an hour later, a flustered Claire would walk through his office door. He looked up, rather annoyed.

"Claire, to what do I owe this displeasure?" He said icily. You would be on edge too if one of the last memories of your sister was her accusing you of molesting her son.

"It's about John." She stated. Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need bail money or something?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I need a favor." She took a seat and looked at him. He glared.

"You want a favor from me?" She nodded."And what could I possibly do for you?"

"I need you to look after John for a while, you know he's been getting into an awful lot of trouble with the law and one more strike it's prison, I can't look after him, this week I have to go Colorado because his grandmother's in the hospital, please, Brian, please?" She begged him.

Brian just looked at her as though she had just swallowed a grenade.

"Let me get this straight, for a whole week, while you gallivant away to another state, you want me to look after my nephew, the same nephew who just so happened to once falsely accuse me of molesting him, correct me if i'm wrong so far." He snapped. She hung her head.

"Please, Brian, mom can't handle this, i'm sure you and your...partner have room in your mansion in West Virginia for a teen for a week." She pleaded. He decided to ignore her hesitation on calling Justin his partner and just looked at her. Placing his head in his hands, he sighed.

"Fine, but he fucks up and he's off to mom's, got it?" He scowled, he had gone soft, he couldn't even say no to Claire! She smiled happily and yelled out into the hallway.

John walked in with a backpack and sat down, refusing to look Brian in the eyes. Claire stood, kissed John on the head and left immediately. Brian sat there, looking at his now sixteen year old nephew. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked around his office for a bit before sitting back down.

"So, now, what the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

And that is the first chapter, please leave reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Back with a vengeance :) I'm also really glad people seemed to like the first chapter, it gives me an incentive to write.

* * *

><p>John didn't respond to Brian's question. Not that Brian expected him to. All the delinquent could do was stare at the ad executive. He looked different since the last time Brian had seen him. His hair had been shaved with an electric razor by the looks of it. He had a spider tattooed around his jawline. He had no piercings but a cold demeanor radiated from him.<p>

"So, I heard you've been in and out of juvie," Brian spoke, inquiring the teenager before him. John just glared.

"I don't see how it's any of your business!" He snapped.

"Considering you're staying in my house for the week, i'd like to know what the hell you did to end up in there." He replied, irritated. John bit his lip.

"Robbery and auto theft."

Brian stared for a bit before buzzing the intercom.

"What can I do for you, Brian?" Cynthia's cheery voice piped over the speaker.

"Get a hold of Justin and send him to my office." Irritation shown in his voice. Cynthia sensed this immediately.

"I'll get right on it."

A few moments later Justin walked in the office with a bright, sunshiney smile on his face that cheered Brian up just a fit. Unfortunately, it faded when he caught sight of the guy sitting in a chair opposite Brian.

"Brian, what's going on?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Justin, I believe you know my nephew, John." Justin did a double-take.

"Wait, _the _nephew?" He asked in bewilderment. John turned to actually look at him and stopped.

"I know you, you're the guy who confronted me at the arcade!" He turned to Brian."You been tapping that?"

"Excuse me?" Brian and Justin's shocked response echoed through the office. John through his hands up in surrender.

"Hey hey, cool it, just a question." But, he looked over at Justin and looked him up and down in appreciation. Justin immediately turned to Brian.

"Can you I speak to you, alone?" He said tersely. Brian looked at John.

"Go outside." John stood and exited, but not before giving Justin another look over, smirking.

Justin sat in the chair John had been in and looked at Brian.

"An explanation would be nice." He seemed agitated. Brian looked at his flustered partner.

"To put it simply, Claire had to go out of state, couldn't leave the juvenile delinquent with mother dearest, so we're stuck with him for the week." He put it as simply as he could. Justin was annoyed.

"We have him, for a week?" Brian nodded his head slowly, he had a feeling that this was going to cost him tonight. Justin let out a short, disbelieving laugh.

"Brian, this is the same kid who nearly got you put in jail, and I find out he's been in jail, we can't trust him, and we especially can't trust him around our six month old daughter!" He started shaking a bit. Ever since the bashing, whenever he got too stressed, he would start shaking. Brian got up immediately, walked over to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Hey hey, easy now, easy," He kissed the top of Justin's head."I don't like it anymore than you do, but we don't have any other choice." He pulled away.

"If it's any consolation, i'll put him to work here during the day, keep him out of trouble, we won't leave him at the manor alone and especially not with Kayley alone, alright?" He asked. Justin nodded.

"Brian, this is just a question, but...was he checking me out?" He asked Brian, sort of afraid of the answer. Brian frowned.

"I think he was, which confuses me, considering he hates us fags."

"Do you think maybe he's secretly into guys?" Justin looked at Brian, even after all this time, he still expected Brian to have most of the answers, even though he knew he didn't.

"Maybe, I don't know anything about the kid." He accepted that as a good answer. Brian walked over to the intercom and buzzed Cynthia.

"Send him back in." He sighed, wondering where the good morning had gone. John walked in, eyes instantly going to Justin making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Sit." Brian ordered to him, sitting in his own chair, John did as he was told.

"Here's the deal, you work here during the day, you go home with us at night, you sleep in a guest bedroom but outside of that, we don't let you out of our sight, do I make myself clear?" Brian stared at John intently, who shrugged as if bored."You're to stay away from our daughter-"

At this, John's head shot up fast.

"You two, have a kid?" He asked, not believing the words that Brian had just said.

"Yes, what's the big deal?" Justin lashed.

"No big deal, just I don't see you two as the parental type." He scoffed. Justin rolled his eyes. John smiled."Especially not you." His eyes twinkled mischievously. Brian had enough.

"Last thing, keep your eyes and hands off my partner." Brian replied nonchalantly, not revealing just how much this affected him. He was rarely jealous when it came to Justin, he didn't doubt how Justin felt, but he did feel an intense dislike when guys gave him those lusty eyes, he disliked it even more when it was coming from his own nephew.

John groaned.

"I can't even look at him? He's a walking wet dream!" He pointed out. Brian found this to be quite surprising.

"Whatever happened to the 'all fags go to hell' attitude you were so infamous for?" He sniped at the younger boy. All John could do was smile.

"Sure, girls are great, but I found out quite easily that, just like prison, a lot of butt-fucking goes on in juvie and it wasn't bad, so maybe I notice guys more now, and honestly, your 'partner' has a great ass." He smirked throughout the entire time he was talking. Justin didn't know whether to feel flattered or annoyed. Brian really wanted to kick the kid out.

Going against his better judgement, he rung Cynthia over the intercom again and asked her to give John a temporary job to do. She quickly thought of something and John was swept from the office. Justin stood there, drumming his fingers against the desk.

Brian looked at him, feeling slightly guilty for putting Justin through this, hadn't he suffered enough already? He stood once again, walking over to his lover and kissed him. He reached down and cupped him through his pants. Justin gasped and pulled away, the sunshine smile back.

"As much as i'd enjoy being fucked on your desk, Mr. Kinney, we have a deadline to meet, but I will be taking you up on your offer later." Leaning up for a light kiss, he walked out of the office. Brian smiled to himself, watching Justin walk out. John was right about one thing, Justin had a great ass.

Later on that day, around four o'clock, Brian was ready to leave. It had been a long day and he wanted it over with. The good news was he was going to see Justin, that was what he always looked forward to all day, especially when they were both busy. The bad news was, he was also going to have to put up with his nephew he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of his partner and he really detested that.

Justin came into the office, with a paint splatter across his sweater, but his grin as beautiful as always. Brian frowned.

"Working in the art department is taking a toll on your clothing, I wouldn't mind but you do have to leave the manor, so it looks like we're going to have to go shopping again." He responded after kissing him. Justin just shook his head.

"I don't need anymore clothes, I have plenty from your last shopping trip." He chuckled. Brian was not to be deterred.

"Then Kayley definitely could use some new clothes." He answered. Justin groaned in playful frustration.

"I'll never understand how a baby needs Prada and Armani outfits." He objected.

"Any child of mine is going to have the best, I tried to convince Lindsay and Melanie of that, they disagreed with it just as you did, so i'm going to spoil that little girl twice as much, just because I can." He smiled wrapping his arms around Justin's neck.

"Daddy's little girl." He joked, rubbing Brian's arms."Just wait until she's a teenager."

"Don't, all the jokes about father's, teenager daughters, and shotguns are all starting to make sense to me now." He scowled.

"Aww, don't worry, i'm sure you can handle it." He leaned in to kiss Brian when somebody cleared their throat from the door. They looked over and saw John standing there, impatiently.

"I'm hungry."

"Listen you little twat-" Justin quieted him.

"Don't worry about it, remember what I promised you later." Justin wiggled out of Brian's grasp and grabbed his art case before grabbing Brian and walking out the door.

They all crawled into the car and Justin drove to Daphne's, picking up Kayley. He secured her in her car seat and they drove off. John stared at the baby, she looked a damn lot like Justin, it surprised him, he wondered who exactly the mother was and if there was anything of her in there.

Brian and Justin were conversing up front.

"We should go out to dinner." Justin suggested."I'm not in the mood to cook." Brian shrugged.

"Alright, I told you that you didn't have to cook every night."

"I like cooking, remember?" Justin looked out at the road. Brian seemed to be thinking.

"How about swinging by the diner, i'm sure Deb wouldn't mind seeing us, or more importantly, seeing Kayley." Brian tossed out. Justin nodded fervently.

"Alright, let's go." Brian rounded a corner and headed to the diner. He was nervous about bringing the brat with him to this place again, but Justin wanted to go out so he'd do it. He hoped it wouldn't be a disaster.

* * *

><p>Okay, that'll be it for now. Hope you like it, please review if you have the time, thank you.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive me, this is a short filler chapter and I felt guilty that I hadn't updated in a while, so here it is, expect a longer chapter next, sorry again for taking so long, I hate filler chapters.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, for Brian, the place was packed.<p>

"Well, I guess we had better go somewhere else." He said with false disappointment. Justin smacked him lightly on the arm with the hand that didn't currently hold their six month old daughter.

"Don't even, Deb always manages to keep a booth open for us," Justin chastised, looking around the room in hopes that there was indeed a booth open. Bingo! He smiled triumphantly before dragging Brian to the booth and handing him Kayley so he could go get the portable high chair out of the trunk.

Brian cuddled the baby girl to his chest, John eyeing him warily.

"Mom always said you disliked children." He stated. Brian glanced up.

"Your mom was right, for once." He began bouncing the baby in his arms playfully, a light smile on his face.

"Then why do you two have a kid?" Brian shrugged.

"Justin wanted one, I didn't at first but I agreed, the first thing you learn about a relationship, compromise."

"Compromise? Hell! Justin threatened not to give you any." A loud, rambunctious Debbie came over to the table. Brian smiled at her, a smile that showed he was annoyed.

"Let's not go into the details." He eyed her. Debbie rolled her eyes dramatically before plucking the little girl out of Brian's arms.

"Hey sweetie!" She cooed."I haven't seen you in a while." John watched the woman, remembering her vaguely, she was with Justin when they were with that detective to confront him at his mom's house.

She finally handed the baby back to Brian and looked at John as if finally noticing he was there.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Deb, this is my nephew, John." Brian said, taking Kayley back eagerly. Deb's smile dropped.

"Brian..."

"It's actually best that you don't, Deb." He inquired of her and she shut up. Justin finally entered back in with the chair setting it down. He hugged Debbie and maneuvered the baby to her chair. Debbie then took everybody's order and scurried off.

Brian and Justin sat there in comfortable silence, they didn't always use words, they were never needed. John looked back and forth between them before looking at Justin.

"So, I hardly know you, tell me about yourself?" He asked euphorically. Brian grimaced.

"I thought I told you, hands off." John just smiled at him.

"Nothing wrong with getting to know him, chill." He stared intently at Justin with a lusty look. Justin felt a bit squirmish but answered.

"Well, I draw pretty well, I went to New York for a while, got an agent, before coming back here, where I work on my art in my free time, not much of a story actually. I moved back with Brian and we had Kayley here." He smiled, reaching over to run a thumb over her tiny cheek.

John just stared.

"Are you serious? That's so lame." He slouched down in his seat and mock yawned.

"It might be lame to you, but it's not to me," He threw a smile in Brian's direction. Brian instantly felt calmer, Justin wasn't going to let this kid get to him. Debbie was back with the food in no time.

"So, when do I get to watch my grandkid?" Debbie demanded, looking back and forth between Justin and Brian.

"Whenever you want, in fact, take the arrogant asshole with you." John suggested, settling his eyes back on the blonde. Debbie was surprised by this statement.

"Fuck you." Brian snapped. Debbie looked at him and he mouthed 'Don't even..." Debbie shook her head and grabbed Justin, pulling him to the counter.

"Sunshine, is that good cruising you?" She asked.

"Believe me, I hate it worse than you do, but I think it's affecting Brian pretty bad."

"Yeah, he seems like-OH COME OFF IT, YOU TWO!" Debbie yelled. Justin turned around to find Brian and John flicking food at each other. Justin sighed and rolled his eyes. Debbie marched over to the table and smacked both of them.

"Both of you have brains and common sense, so fucking act like it." She patted Kayley's head."The baby's got more manners." She turned back to Justin who was trying not to laugh.

"Good luck, you're going to need it."

"This isn't over." John hissed.

"Yes, it is, now eat your food." Justin commanded. John silently picked up his fork and ate silently.


End file.
